The present invention relates to the field of computers and communication, particularly communication between an enterprise and the outside world, using a plurality of different means and modes of communication, and has for its object a multimedia telecommunication server for an enterprise or an analogous entity.
The present invention relates more particularly to a telecommunication server permitting the interconnection of a plurality of voice and internal computer communication equipments to an enterprise or a work site and their connection, on the one hand, to public networks such as an analog switched telephone network PSTN (Public Switching Telephone Network), a digital switched network for integration of ISDN services (for example French Numeris Network), or a packet switching network for transport of data by packets (for example Transpac X25 or Internet) and, on the other hand, to private networks such as for example those constituted by digital or analog leased lines, networks internal to an enterprise, Local Area Network (LAN) (for example of the Ethernet type) or else networks for the transmission of data by packets (for example of the Intranet type or of the type using the communication protocol X25).